The stabilizer is used to fix the target object, adjust the attitude of the target object (for example, with regards to directional motion, rolling motion and pitching motion) and stabilize the target object in a determined posture, so as to enable the target object to achieve stable, smooth, and multi-angle shooting. So far, the target objects are mobile phones, video cameras and cameras.
At present, the existing stabilizer algorithm can only adapt to shooting device of which weight and size is within preset ranges. When weight and size of a shooting device is out of the preset ranges, it will not bring a good control effect on the stabilizer.